


Late Nights

by pansaralance



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gotham was already basically a sitcom right, M/M, but also this accidentally got too real and too gay I'm sorry, gobblepot, hijinks will ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this stemmed from the otp bot being like "imagine someone walking in on your otp" so yEAH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

It was long past the end of Jim Gordon's shift, although he rarely paid attention to his hours. Not when there was so much work to be done in this city of constant crime. He was just glad to finally have his old job back, after a terrible stint at Arhkam. Jim was at his desk, pouring over files of the latest case, when his phone rang. 

"Detective Gordon," Jim answered.  
"Are we still on for tonight?" a familiar voice asked.  
Jim tensed up and looked around the precinct, making sure no one was paying attention to him. Good, no one else was crazy enough to be there at 6pm on a Friday, except for Harvey who was probably wandering around looking for food. He leaned into the phone and whispered harshly, "I told you not to call me here."  
On the other end, Oswald's smile dropped. "Is that a no?" Jim had made it a bad, if not pleasant, habit of visiting Oswald every Friday after a long work week.

Jim noticed the sadness in Oswald's voice. "I'm sorry, it's just been a really long week. And I'm nowhere near done on this case, so it's gonna be a long night for me. I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
Not sure what to say, Oswald just replied, "No, that's fine...til next time, Jim." He hung up before Jim could respond.

Well great. Jim felt like shit. He wanted to say more, say something. They weren't at the point yet of casually saying "I love you" over the phone, but he also wasn't just standing up a business acquaintance. Before he could think more on the matter, a hand aggressively patted his shoulder.  
"Well, I'm out of here, Jimbo." Harvey said as he reached across Jim to his get his hat. "You turning in, soon?"  
Jim shook his head. "I feel like I'm missing something on this case, Harvey-"  
Harvey interrupted him. "Regardless, dead bodies aren't going anywhere. We'll find out what happened. On Monday."  
"Spoken like a true hero," he smirked.  
"Says you."

They both muttered their good nights as Harvey took his exit. 

 

Jim must have dozed off because the next thing that happened to him was a different hand on his shoulder waking him up. He jolted up and turned to see Oswald with a concerned look on his face.

"So these are your big plans for the night."  
Jim stood up and turned to Oswald. "What are you doing here?"  
"You were too busy to come see me, so I brought the party to you."  
Jim looked down at what Oswald was holding. He had packed him a picnic basket. Great. Score 0-2 for Jim being a shit boyfriend. He took the basket from Oswald's hands and set it down on the desk, sighing.  
"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it."  
"I appreciate the gesture but you really can't be here."  
"No one else is here, Jim. I checked. I even waited for your partner to drive away before I came in."

That made Jim relax a little. His reaction hurt Oswald. He understood why Jim wanted to keep everything a secret, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. Jim was everything to him. He wanted to tell everyone he knew, even everyone he didn't know, about the great Jim Gordon. To stand on the steps of town hall and scream how much he loved him. And he wished Jim felt the same way.

Jim could sense that Oswald was in his head, so he cupped Oswald's face in his hand. He leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "I'm glad you're here now." Oswald leaned into him, sighing. That was all he needed to hear. Jim barely had to move to press his lips to Oswald's. It was a promise, an apology, an action for his short temper and lack of eloquence.

The kiss got more aggressive and Jim had been backed into his own desk. This gave him an idea. He broke away and smiled at Oswald.  
Oswald looked confused. "What? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing I just...there's something I've always wanted to do but it seemed dumb."  
"Nothing you do is dumb to me, Jim."  
"Ok, well..." he turned back to the desk, then paused. He moved the picnic basked over to Harvey's desk, then his typewriter and a few files. Everything else was pretty expendable in this moment.  
In one swift motion he swiped everything off his desk and onto the floor, then grabbed Oswald from the waist and twirled him, setting him down on the desk. Oswald was stunned.  
"Did you just..."  
"I did."

This was the most adorable thing Oswald had ever been a part of in his life. His Prince Charming had literally just swept him off his feet. He spread his legs so that Jim could move in closer, his body between Oswald's legs. Jim kissed him again, caressing his face with one hand and his lower back with the other. Oswald just clutched on to Jim for dear life so he wouldn't fall backwards. He was glad Jim finally let his guard down tonight. It always took a bit for Jim to let the layers of the outside world fall away and just be himself with Oswald. This moment was perfect. 

And then it was ruined by a very crude "NO. EFFING. WAY."

Jim froze. Shit. No way was this happening. He looked at Oswald with pleading eyes asking "this is happening right?" Oswald could see the question in his eyes and nodded. Jim slowly turned around to see Harvey laughing his ass off. 

"Harvey, before you say anything-"  
"Oh no, boy scout. I get to have this moment."

Jim left Oswald at desk to climb down the steps towards Harvey. He grabbed the still-in-hysterics Harvey's arm and pulled him away from Oswald's earshot.  
"I can explain."  
"Oh, I'm sure you can."  
"I thought you were gone!"  
"What else do you do while I'm gone?"  
Jim looked at the ground.  
"I left my wallet at my desk. And the cheapskate vendor wouldn't give me a frank on the house so here I am. I didn't know I'd be getting dinner AND a show!"  
"Harvey, I'm serious! Look, I'll... I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just...please keep this a secret."

Harvey looked up at Oswald, who looked absolutely terrified. Oswald personally didn't care who knew about him and Jim, but he knew how serious Jim was about all of this and it hurt to see him so scared. Could he trust this partner of his?

Harvey sighed, letting out the rest of his chuckles. "Alright, alright. It's fine. I'm just surprised, is all. I mean who thought the last honest cop in Gotham would be sleeping with the mob?"  
"No one was supposed to find out," Jim muttered helplessly under his breath.  
"I sensed that." There was an awkward pause.  
"Is this why you didn't kill him?"  
"No, of course not! I barely knew him them...This just happened over time. After losing Barbara, losing my job...I was in a dark place for a while. Oswald helped me out of it."

That was a deeper answer than Harvey expected. Now that the conversation had taken a serious tone, he asked the big question.  
"Are you sure you can trust him, Jim?"

Jim looked back at Oswald, who was still in a worried state. He was trying to apologize to Jim with a pleading look and it took Jim back to the Oswald that no one gets to see. The vulnerable, beaten Oswald who will mouth "thank you" when no one is looking. The Oswald who repeatedly bet his own life on Jim Gordon, and was met with a mutual trust. He turned back to Harvey and smiled.  
"You know he saved our lives, right?"  
No, this was news to him. "What?"  
"He's the reason Falcone didn't kill us. He didn't tell me himself, but I figured it out after a while."  
"Holy shit."

Jim nodded, then realized that probably was something he should have kept to himself. "And I can trust you, right?"  
"Of course."  
"No one can know he's working for Falcone."  
"Jim, for the sake of your sanity and my own, I'll forget this ever happened."  
Bless him. He didn't think he would get off this easy, but Harvey was always full of surprises.  
"I'll...come back for my wallet." He said rather loudly.  
Oswald jumped and scrambled, looking for it. "Nonsense, Mr. Bullock!" He hadn't heard the conversation so he had no idea where he stood with Harvey, so it was best to keep on his good side. He found the walled under some files and tossed it to him.  
"Thanks."

When Harvey finally left, Jim had to lean back on a desk from letting out such a huge sigh of relief. Oswald rushed to him to prop him up. "I am so sorry, Jim, I should never have come here. You were right.  
Jim just smiled and brushed Oswald's hair from his face. "No, it's fine. I'm almost glad it happened."  
Oswald was confused. "Why?"  
"Someone knowing about us...makes it seem more real, doesn't it? Someone I trust, at least."  
Oswald felt weak. He wrapped his arms around Jim's waist and rested his head in Jim's neck. "Then why keep it a secret?"  
Jim embraced the man in his arms and moved his head towards him. "You know this is more complicated than that...I wish I could tell everyone how happy you make me. But I have to think about my safety. And yours. I tend to piss off a lot of people doing what I do, and the first thing said people do is go after the ones you love-"

Jim stopped in his tracks. Did he really just say it? It had never been said in so many words, but he was sure Oswald knew.  
Oswald met Jim's gaze with tears in his eyes. "Love, huh?"  
Jim smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, love."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how the timing on this works sssshhhh


End file.
